


Not so Romeo and Juliet

by B33skn33s



Category: Crazy Ex-Girlfriend (TV)
Genre: F/M, Not Canon Compliant, Or Is It?, Vague Mentions of Suicide, fluff? of course fluff it's me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21602131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B33skn33s/pseuds/B33skn33s
Summary: I took 3x06 into my own hands and switched some things around because I wanted Nathaniel to actually see Rebecca in the hospital and have them talk.
Relationships: Rebecca Bunch/Nathaniel Plimpton
Kudos: 18





	Not so Romeo and Juliet

She remembers calling the flight attendant over with, “I need help,” but everything else was a blur. Now, here she was in a hospital, unsure of how many days had passed, hooked up to god knows what, wondering why her right hand felt clammier than her left.

Rebecca had spent the entirety of her stay in the hospital asleep, too afraid to face the consequences of her actions before she went to New York. Thankfully, the doctors allowed it, but she couldn’t sleep forever, that’s why she was here in the first place. She braced herself for the wrath of Naomi, whom she assumed was the reason for her clammy hand.

It took a moment to adjust to the bright sunlight pouring through the window mixed with the awful hospital fluorescents. She ultimately was able to keep her eyes open and looked down, still not altogether prepared to face Naomi. Her mother was used to her drama and episodes. She’d experienced a previous suicide attempt, this was nothing new, but, everyone in West Covina? God, they must all hate her. Someone from West Covina was the last person she expected to be at her side, she said such awful things to them before she disappeared. She burned every bridge that she spent the last two years building. She couldn’t blame them for never wanting to speak to her again.

Rebecca took a deep breath, about to shake off the weight attached to her hand, but before she did that, she glanced down and froze. Unless Naomi cracked as well and got plastic surgery for younger, manlier hands, went blonde, and cut all her hair off, she wasn’t the one asleep at her side. Nathaniel? What was he doing here? Still afraid to move, Rebecca tentatively glanced around the room. Flowers filled every surface. Balloons were scattered across the ceiling. Three extra chairs were brought into the room to accompany the one provided, each containing a member of her girl group, sound asleep. She thought all the noise she had heard while she lay there sleeping was all in her dreams. She never expected to wake up to this. Trying not to wake everyone, Rebecca swallowed the lump that was forming in her throat.

Her motherly instincts must have kicked in because Paula immediately opened her eyes and met Rebecca’s puzzled and worried expression with a grin.

“Oh, Cookie, you’re awake!”

At the disturbance, the rest of the room opened their eyes, all giving Rebecca the same loving smile Paula had given her seconds before. This was all so overwhelming for Rebecca; she didn’t deserve this. She was awful to these people, and everyone else she ever knew. She wasn’t worthy of their love or kindness or the sacrifices she was sure they were all making to be here. Why did she call over the flight attendant? Why didn’t she just let the pills do their thing? She wouldn’t have to worry about coming back to face these people. These people she cared for and mistreated and abandoned. She didn’t want to die. She had to remind herself of that. She just wanted the pain to stop. The pain she felt from hurting the people in this room. Yet, here they all were.

Again, Paula’s maternal side took control and she stood up, silently addressing the panic on Rebecca’s face.

“Hey, Nathaniel, why don’t you go grab some coffee for us, okay, hon?”

He didn’t argue. He knew Paula should be the first one to talk to Rebecca, he was just happy to see her awake. He silently nodded at Rebecca and gave her hand a squeeze before slipping out of the room. Valencia and Heather didn’t need coaxing.

“Yeah, so, we’re just going to leave you two because, yeah, come on, V. Let’s have Blondie buy us coffee.”

A moment passed before Paula spoke. She took in Rebecca, lying there in that bed looking helpless and scared.

“Paula, I’m...”

“Cookie. I’m sorry, Rebecca, it’s okay, I know. You don’t have to say it.”

“I lied. What I said, none of it was true. I love that you call me Cookie. I love that you’re my momma. Paula, I’m so sorry. I’m so scared. I don’t deserve your forgiveness or anyone’s. I don’t deserve this second, third, whatever number chance.”

Rebecca was unabashedly sobbing, knowing that she didn’t need to hide anything from Paula. The only mother she really ever needed. She cried more, remembering the painful expression on Paula’s face before she left.

Paula sat on the bed and pulled Rebecca into a hug.

“Stop that. Rebecca Nora Bunch, you are the most deserving, wonderful, and amazing person. I know you didn’t mean all those things you said. All I, and the rest of us, want is for you to get some help. Cookie, I was so worried about you. I would never judge you or try to hurt you. We can get through this. I talked to the doctors and if you agree to outpatient therapy, we can get you back home tomorrow. But no one is going to force you into anything. No one is trying to intervene or commit you. We’re all here for you. Rooting for you. We all just want you to get better and we’re here to help you achieve that.”

Rebecca didn’t know what to say or do. She still didn’t think she deserved Paula’s kindness, but there was no arguing with a Mama Bear once she laid down the law. All she could do was nod, and she leaned in, hugging Paula a little tighter.

The door creaked open and Valencia and Heather appeared in the doorway.

“So, we like weren’t eavesdropping, but we were totally eavesdropping. And like, we just wanted to say, Rebecca, we’re totally on your side and we love you so much, girl!”

“And like, yeah, you’re forgiven, duh. You brought up some decent points. Harsh delivery. But you weren’t entirely wrong.”

“Heather, I don’t think you’re pathetic. I’m so sorry I said that.”

Heather just shrugged. She and Valencia walked over to the bed and got in on the hug, not without Heather’s groans that too many emotions were being shared and the touching was getting to be a bit much.

There was one more guest that needed to make his reappearance. Though she was still unsure and groggy, she couldn’t hide the hopeful expression she was certain was evident on her face every time she heard footsteps approaching.

“He camped out in your room for like, a week you know. Clutching that giant stuffed gator of yours. What’s going on there?”

It was Heather that brought Rebecca back to reality.

“He? Who? What? Nathaniel? Us? I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Right. Right. It’s totally casual to Officer and a Gentleman it out of the house on a Tuesday.”

“He is pretty yummy. Plus, he’s your boss so it’s a little dirty.” Valencia also had to chime in.

“He’s been moping around the office. Thinking none of us notice. He brought in a replacement. She lasted two days. He cried in a pool.”

“I’m sorry, are we all talking about the same person? Soulless, emotionless, Nathaniel? Moping? Crying? Spooning a stuffed animal? I mean, before I left, he said some weird thing about feeling things and something about an iceberg that was his heart and wanting to take me away to Rome, but there’s no way after all this he wants anything to do with me.” It was so easy to push it all away. You can’t get hurt if you push it away.

“Honey, I know you want to convince yourself of that. But he was the one clutching your hand these last two days while you slept. He was the one in your bed, waiting to hear a single word about your whereabouts and condition. He read the file. Top to bottom. And he’s still here. Probably right outside that door, waiting for the right moment to come talk to you. Sweetie, I’m not saying rush into anything. You need time. You need to focus on you and your healing. But don’t push him away completely. At least give him a chance. You both deserve that.”

Paula always knew what to say, and she was right. It was hard to listen and follow what she said, but Rebecca knew she was right, and it was worth a shot.

“Can you ladies...?”

They all understood before Rebecca even had time to finish her sentence. Paula gave her another giant Mama Bear hug and the three were out the door, promising to be back in the morning when she was going to go home.

Out in the hallway, not even five feet from the door, they ran into Nathaniel. He quickly tried to make it look as if he had just walked up, but it was hard to hide something like that in front of the women that had seen you at your most vulnerable holding the hand of a woman, the first woman, you had true, genuine feelings for. 

“She’s all yours, Romeo.” Valencia deadpanned, while Paula was busy sizing him up, trying her best to look intimidating.

“Yikes, V, not the best reference in a time like this.”

Valencia slapped her hand over her mouth, oblivious to her faux pas.

Nathaniel held his hands in front of him in mock surrender. “I promise not to perform any Shakespearean tragedies while visiting with our fair maiden.”

The four shared a brief and guilty laugh. Unsure of when, if ever, it would feel like the right time to joke again. Nathaniel excused himself into Rebecca’s room, waving to the three women as they made their way down the hospital corridor.

“Knock, knock?” He peeked his head in first, unsure if he would even be welcomed when Rebecca was in a conscious state.

He was greeted with a few, quick sniffles followed by a, “Nathaniel?” Even though Rebecca knew who it was, she was still confused about this most recent discovery and partly expected to still be in a semi-dream state. 

Nathaniel entered the room entirely, smoothing his hands over his jeans, unsure of where to look. It was so much easier when all he had to do was hold her hand, but now, someone had to speak. He knew it should be him.

“Rebecca.” He made it back to the chair by her side but opted on keeping his hands in his lap. He wasn’t sure how okay she was with his being there and didn’t want to push any boundaries, recalling the elevator conversation on consent. “Rebecca, I’m sorry. I’m sorry for showing up at your house and for all the events that transpired after. When I heard what happened, at first, I didn’t know what to do, how to react. I was scared. Not nearly as scared as I’m sure you were and are. I didn’t know _why_ I was scared. Then I remembered something that happened when I was a kid. And I went to see my parents and found out my mom did the same thing when I was ten, and we never talked about it. I don’t want that to be who I am anymore. I don’t want to be the person who doesn’t talk about things. I’m still scared. I’m even more scared with you awake, because everything I felt when I showed up at your house that day, I still feel. I’m not saying this to put any stress on you. I just,” he took her hands in his, “I’m so happy you’re awake.”

Rebecca didn’t know what to say. Again, after everything she did and said before she went to New York, this man was at her side, being open. She can’t remember the last time a man was voluntarily open about his feelings for her.

“Nathaniel,” she squeezed both of his hands. “Wait, what did you say about your mom?” Rebecca was still a little foggy and in shock from his confession that she didn’t pick up on everything he said.

“I’m sorry, maybe that isn’t something I’m supposed to bring up right now. I’m not sure what to do or how this works. George was no help. Anyway, yes, my mother. When I was ten, she took a lot of pills and I was the one that found her passed out. She was sent away for a while and my family has not talked about it since. I didn’t even remember it until I got the call from Paula and suddenly it all came back to me, like a giant wave crashing on the beach.” Nathaniel swallowed a few times and started worrying his bottom lip, this may be confession time, but it wasn’t going to be crying time.

“Nathaniel, Nathaniel I am so sorry.” Rebecca brought his hands up to her lips and kissed each one. “Nathaniel, before I went to New York, what you said about feelings, I think you should know that, you aren’t the only one that feels things they aren’t used to right now. But I don’t know what to do. Obviously, I’m not in a good place right now. I don’t want to tell you I’m ready to be in a relationship and then hurt you because I’m not.”

Nathaniel nodded and tried to hide the hurt that flashed in his eyes for just a moment.

“Rebecca, I don’t want to force you into anything you aren’t ready for. This is new for me, the feelings things, but I don’t see them going away anytime soon. I can wait. But I don’t want to wait for you in the shadows. I want to be there, by your side, helping you in the recovery process, whatever that looks like. If you’ll allow it, that is.”

Rebecca couldn’t believe what she was hearing. After all of this. A man, a good, kind, beautiful man was willing to be by her side, despite everything.

“I can’t promise it will be pretty. Or easy. But, if it’s a challenge you’re up for, I’m up for it, too.”

The next morning, after meeting with Dr. Akopian and her new Psychiatrist, Dr. Shin, or Dr. Dayum as Paula called him, Rebecca was ready to go home. She was about to begin a new chapter in her life; a chapter in which she finally felt like she wasn’t alone, one that she’s glad she was given a second chance to write. There was no rewriting or erasing the past, but Rebecca was hopeful for the future and for once, that is all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. As always I only want what is best for Rebecca and Nathaniel and to me that means they are together. So I take every opportunity to make that the case. And I just want them to be adults and talk about feelings. Also, writing this has kept me from writing my finals that are due next week so, a welcome distraction.


End file.
